Puff Care
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls. They are Samantha Windlolls hero's. So when the Rowdyruff Boys hurt them badly, she takes it upon herself to care for them. But that might be a bit hard when Blossom and Buttercup think it might be a trap...
1. Ouch!

Puff Care 1

Author Note: I have been writin' a story for my BFF, Alyssa. So, now I shall write a story for other BFF for our special friendship. This one's for you, Samantha!

**Powerpuff's do it again!** Samantha Windlolly read on the newspaper. She saw that about everyday, but for her, it never got old. Samantha was 5 ft. 1, and pretty. She had dark brown hair that fell to her broad shoulders, and a laugh that nobody can resist laughing with. She had daring green eyes and a warm smile with even braces. The girl was usually wore a short dress and tights. Samantha, or Sam, was a HUGE Powerpuff fan. She bounced up to her room, which was complete Powerpuff stuff. She had many stuffed dolls of the three, a powerpuff lamp, a powerpuff bed, action figures, pillows, toys that resembled the girls, lucky pictures of them, fallen debree from their battles, camera, and a autograph. She looked at her Powerpuff pictures, and her gaze fell on her favorite. The girls were flying away after a epic battle. Blossom was carrying a beat-up Mojo Jojo, and had a proud look on her face. Buttercup was laughing at Mojo, loving every minute. Bubbles was happy with the praise, and was waving. Waving at _her_. Sam flopped on her bed and sighed as she looked at her tape figures of the girls on her ceiling. " Oh, Powerpuff Girls," she said, " how I long to meet you." Meanwhile, in Townsville, which was 5 minutes outside of Chillville were Sam lived, the girls were watching TV. Just then, the hotline buzzed. Groaning, Blossom picked it up. " Powerpuff Girls! The Rowdyruff Boys are destroying the city! Please– AUUUGGHHH!" The Rowdyruff Boys burst in and grabbed the mayor. Blossom gasped, then turned to her sisters. They were no longer on the couch. She then noticed blue and green streaks in the sky. She took off after them. When they arrived, Boomer and Butch were breaking things and scaring the people. Brick was in front of the girls, holding the mayor in one hand and a destructo gun to his head in the other hand. " One wrong move and the mayor gets it," Brick warned. " Help!" Mayor pleaded. Blossom got a annoyed look on her face, then started laughing hysterically. Buttercup, Bubbles, and Brick all stared at her. What was so funny? " Read..the. lable..on..the. ray.." Blossom said, laughing harder. It was not a deadly gun, but a **Flower Power** gun that shot out flowers and hearts. Brick screamed in horror that he was holding such a girly toy. He dropped it along with the mayor. Bubbles caught him and set him down. " You okay, Mayor?" she asked in concern. " Well, I am now," he assured. The blue puff smiled, then took off. Blossom and Buttercup were fighting all three ruff's. just as Butch almost gave Blossom a black eye, Bubbles knocked him into a skyscraper. Just then, Sam's fight alert rang. It did that if the girls were in a fight. She smiled, then slung on her Powerpuff Pack in Powerpuff backpack. She rushed outside and hopped on her Buttercup scooter. She sped off. It was an epic fight. The boys flew backwards and Brick spoke. " You girls think your so tuff. Well, I think it's time you sissies met our new super move," he told them. Brick and Butch hugged their knees and got into ball forms. Boomer put each of his arms onto their heads. All their energy was transferred through Boomer and shared. The two began flaming and they turned red. Boomer threw them at the girls. The two traveled close together and formed into one, huge flaming ball that collided into the girls at full force. That sucked away all the girls energy. They were hurt severely. They were bruised, beat, battered, and extremely weak. They fell to the hard concrete below. The boys laughed and took off. The three girls were bloody and very scary looking. People were concerned and crying. Buttercup looked at all the people and heaved a painful sigh. " I'll be fine," she muttered lowly. She passed out. Blossom lifted up her head slightly and mumbled, " Don't worry. We're super hero's." She passed out. Bubbles lifted up her head and said, " Please don't cry. We will see you all soon." The blue puff was almost passed out. Sam made her way to the front of the crowd and gasped. What happened to her hero's? She couldn't let them go! She just couldn't! She then had an idea. The girl pulled out a clean towel and laid it on the ground. Ever so gently, the girl picked up Buttercup and layed on her on the huge pink towel. It turned red, but she placed Blossom beside her. Bubbles looked at Sam, smiled, then passed out. The determined girl picked them up and carried them with her. " Sam? Where are you going?" a friend asked. " To heal my hero's," she said simply. She carried the three gently home, pulling her scooter behind her. As they approached her home, Sam looked at the three little girls. " Don't worry. Everything's goin' be alright. I'm here," she assured the knocked out children. Sam smiled as she went inside and went to her room.


	2. Hi My name is Sam, and I'm a huge fan

Puff Care 2

Blossom's P. O. V

My vison was at first blurry. It was all a bright light, but then I cleared it up. I felt weak, but on something soft. What happened? Then it hit me: The Rowdyruff Dorks had blasted us and knocked us out. But where was I? Sitting up, I nearly fell back onto my back. Powerpuff merchandise. Everywhere! Just then, some taller girl walked in. She was carrying some medical supplies, cool water, a cloth, and a brush. " Oh! Your up! Great. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the rest of your life away," she said. I was confused and scared. Who was this girl? Where was I? What was happening to Townsville? That's when the pain hit. My whole body ached and throbbed. Moaning, I lay back down. The girl dipped her cloth into the water and rubbed it on my leg. It burned, but then felt good. She went over all of the visible parts of my body and bandaged them up again. I say again because I saw the old bandages in the Powerpuff trashcan. "Where am I?" I asked the older girl, who was now working on my neck. " You and your sisters were all helpless, so I brought you here to my room so I could care for you," the girl told me, smiling. My gaze fell upon a mirror. Wow. I did look hurt and fell like it also. But I was still a little worried. Why was this girl keeping me and my sisters in this place? Then I remembered the time some dude called Lenny Baxter put us in packages and sealed them. Wow, that was so creepy. I looked at Bubbles and Buttercup, who were just as hurt as myself and still knocked out. I was relived when Buttercup stirred.

Buttercup's P. O. V

Beaten. Sore. Those are two mere words to describe how I was feeling. Where the heck was I? Then I remembered the Rowdyruff Jerks. Man, those three made me go in rage. When I got my hands on them I would do some horrible things to them. But before I destroyed them like I wanted to, where were my sisters? If they did anything to harm them I would do..I would do... the unthinkable. Where was Blossom? I sighed a painful sigh when I saw her looked at me. She was really beaten down and pain shown her eyes. Wait. Who was the lady touching her wounds? " Who the heck are you?" I growled to this lady. " My name is Samantha, but you can me Sam. I have saved you and your sisters from a death and brought you to my home," she told me. I was surprised. How did this average girl save us, and why was her room all Powerpuff stuff? I then remembered Lenny Baxter and his packages. It was enraging what he had done. This girl better not be like that. Wait! Where was Bubbles? I sat up, even though it hurt, and looked around. Bubbles was knocked out beside me, and was really beaten down. Blossom and I were both scared about our little sister, so we crawled to her and ever so gently shook her.

Bubbles' P. O. V

I was hurt. That was the first thing that hit me. The Rowdyruff's had hurt me and my sisters. And we were beaten. I opened my eyes when I was shaken gently. Blossom and Buttercup were worried, as shown in their eyes, but were relived when I looked at them and whispered, " Girls?" My whole body was sore and weakened. But, I sat up. I was on a different bed surrounded by Powerpuff items. I also noticed some lady. She was smiling warmly and bandaging Blossom's back. " Oh, hello. Where are we and who are you?" I asked sweetly. " My name is Sam, or Samantha. I saved you and your sisters from death, and now you are in my room," the lady said gently. I didn't know why, but I felt at ease. She finished Blossom and tended my body. It was great to have clean, dry bandages on my body and medicine on the hurt spots. I smiled at Sam, and she smiled back. After all of us were bandaged, she laid us against some soft pillows. How were we all fitting on one bed like at home? Wow, Sam had one big bed.

Nobody's P. O. V

The three lay on the wide bed and looked at Sam. She set her stuff down and smiled at them. " Girls, you are my hero's. I decided to care for you until your well. So, what do you say to that deal? I've got plenty of room in my house, and my family loves you and have okayed this. Please stay?" she explained. The three looked at eachother. Sam was a nice enough girl, but it could be a trap. Blossom and Buttercup didn't feel comfortable with this, but Bubbles was sure comfortable with that. " Well, if you really want us to stay," Bubbles said. " Oh, yeah!" Sam cheered. " But only until we are healed," Blossom reminded. " Then we kick some Rowdyruff butt!" Buttercup added, punching the bed. She almost screamed in pain. " Girls, you just need to take it easy," Sam reminded, " and I'll take care of you." She smoothed her hair down and picked up the stuff. " Now," she told them, " I will go run you a bath. You three just relax." The happy 11-year-old walked out the door. " I don't trust her. Nobody would save us like that and let us in their home in this state of heath," Blossom said as soon as Sam was out of earshot. " I know. Let's make a break for it. This is to weird," Buttercup agreed. " Girls, let's just relax. This girl really just wants to help us and is very sweet. Just give her a chance. Please? For me?" Bubbles pleaded, giving them a sweet look. " Oh, okay," they said, defeated. " But one threat and we go," Blossom warned. Sam then came in and showed them the bathroom. Their was a nice, clean bath waiting. " Now, just let me know if you have any troubles. I will be right outside," Sam assured, placing a pink, blue, and green towel on the sink and closing the door. As the three soaked, they relaxed. After they dried, Sam came in. She handed them some dresses that were clean, their size, and looked just like their other ones. " How did you.." Blossom asked. " I sewed them and made matching tights," Sam replied. The girls dressed and Sam re- bandaged them. As night fell, Sam made the three night gowns and they put em' on. " You can sleep in my bed. I washed the sheets and made myself a bed on the couch," Sam told the exhausted kids. The bed was the same size as their bed. It had three colors in wide streaks: Pink on the right, blue in the middle, and green on the right. That was a little spooky. But they got in and closed their eyes. Blossom and Buttercup were not sleeping. Bubbles, however, was asleep with no fear. " Poor Bubbles," Blossom whispered as soon as the light was turned out, the door was closed, and Sam was gone. " So unaware this is very likely a trap," Buttercup added. They were very awake, making sure nothing would harm them or their sister.

Sam's P. O. V

I softly tip-toed down the stairs and went to my soft blue couch. I had a pink blanket on it and a blue pillow. Blossom and Buttercup were nervous. I knew. But Bubbles was at ease. I would just have to earn Blossom's and Buttercup's trust and keep Bubbles'. I laid down and closed my eyes. It was going to interesting, I knew. Bring it!

Author Note: What did everybody think? Hope you love it, and please review!.


	3. Waking

Puff Care 3

Nobody's P. O. V

Blossom and Buttercup didn't sleep at all that night. They were busy watching the door and windows. That morning, they were so tired they could barley keep their eyes open. When the sun shone onto the bed, Blossom and Buttercup fell into a deep, deep sleep. Bubbles, minutes later, opened up her eyes, sat up, and stretched. She had slept perfect. Her stomach then groaned, informing her it was time to eat. She quietly flew to Sam, who still asleep on her couch bed. Bubbles gently shook her. Seeing Bubbles, Sam shot up and fixed breakfast. While the omelets cooked, Sam rebandaged Bubbles. A few minutes later, Sam cooled off the omelets and placed them on set places. " Breakfast is ready!" Sam called upstairs. Moments later, a younger boy than Sam but older than the girls stumbled in. He was 4ft 9, had tangled brown hair, green eyes, crumpled blue, red, and green striped PJ's, and big muscles. He was 9-year-old Collin Windlolly, Sam's younger brother. He sat down and looked at Bubbles. " Good morning! Who are you?" Bubbles asked warmly. " Collin," he muttered. Minutes later a man and lady trudged in. The man was very tall, had short blonde hair, wrinkled blue PJ's, and a small smile. " Good morning, S and C," he yawned to his children. The lady was a bit shorter than the man, but pretty tall. She had tangled brown hair, sleepy blue eyes, straight pink PJ's, and a warmer small. " Good morning wonderful family," she smiled, sitting. She was Linda Windlolly, and the man was Rickie Windlolly. The family all sat and looked at Bubbles. " Hello, Miss Bubbles," the two parents said. " Oh, you can just call me Bubbles. Hello," she giggled. " Where are your sister's?" Collin asked, bored. " Asleep. It may take a while for them to wake," Bubbles answered. " Let's eat, then. I need to go at 6: 30," Richie told them, picking up his fork. As they ate, Bubbles hid two omelets in her napkin. Her sister's would be hungry later. After breakfast, Richie dressed and left. " I'm going to my room," Collin announced, leaving. Linda went to her study. Sam told Bubbles, " Why don't we go for a walk while your sister's rest?" Bubbles laughed. " No. I'll take you for a fly," she said, picking up Sam. Soon the two were soaring high, through the clouds and over the sun. All of a sudden, Bubbles yelped.

Sam's P. O. V

Bubbles and I were just flying high. I'd always dreamed of flying with them, and this was GREAT. Just as we got out from a puffy cloud, Bubbles yelped. All of a sudden, her hands disappeared from under my arms and I felt strong air going around me fast. She had dropped me! I screamed, " Hhheeellppp!" I was scared to pieces when I neared the ground. If Bubbles didn't grab me, I was going to be in pieces.

Bubbles P. O. V

I sure do love flying. And, by the way Sam was laughing and cheering, I knew she was enjoying her ride. Just as we came out of the clouds, I yelped. I saw the Rowdyruff Boys in the sky, laughing and destroying the city. It was horrible. The city was a reck already, and they were now one of my fears. I could never beat them in my state of heath, and my sister's were not close. I decided to hide in the clouds. But the boys saw me. " Well, well, well. If it isn't Bubbles, coming to defeat us," a voice said. It was Brick. I whirled around and gulped. " N-n-no. I-I-I.." I sputtered. They were smirking and coming closer. " So, Bubbles, you really think you can beat us? All alone?" Butch asked in a cold voice. " Do you think you and your sisters can beat us?" Boomer asked. They stopped right in front of me. " Well, Bubbles, you can't. So get away from our city," Brick told me, grabbed my dress front. " I-I was just.." I tried to explain, but was cut off by screaming. I looked down, and gasped. I had dropped Sam! Quickly, I broke free and zoomed to my friend. Just in time, I grabbed her and held her. Phew. Quick as a wink, I flew away from my city, leaving nothing but blue light and a small part of my dress.

Brick's P. O. V

My brothers and I had done it. We had finally beaten the Powerpuff Girls. At first, we laughing and cheered and did that stuff. Then, we lay destruction on their stupid city. With them gone, nothing would stop us. So, as we did that, I saw Bubbles floating nearby, holding some lady. She was trying to save her town, I realized. But, instead of beating her to bits, I decided to scare her. It was fun to see people scared and their lives changed. So I did so, and my brothers followed, although I saw Butch wanted to beat on her and Boomer was to stupid to know what to do. Before I knew it, Bubbles pulled away from my grip and caught her friend. Then, she flew away. A small part of her dress was in my hand. I zapped it, then told my brothers to carry on. The truth was, we went easy and gave mercy on them the first time. Just so they got the point. But if those puff's ever try to beat us again, well...No mercy.


	4. Running and Collin

Puff Care 4

Bubbles P. O. V

I had to get away. That's all I was thinking. I could not let those terrible boys hurt me any more or hurt Sam. I must have been going 1,000 miles per hour Finally, I touched down at Sam's house. Gasping, I set Sam down and collapsed onto the grass. It was soft and lush, so I chilled as I caught my breath. I then felt two supportive arms around me and saw a lot of pink. Sam was carrying me inside. When she set me down, I tried to forget those boys. I couldn't help being scared. I was still sore from our last fight. Sam gave me some warm milk and draped a green blanket over me. As we watched TV, my eyelids felt heavy. Yawning, I snuggled in the couch and closed my eyes. Another yawn. My whole world then went dark.

Sam's P. O. V

What happened? One minute I'm soaring with Bubbles, the next I'm falling to the Earth. The next minute, I feel two strong arms wrap around me and then I'm going so fast I can't think straight. What had gotten into that girl? Moments later, Bubbles set me down and dropped onto the ground. She was breathing fast and her eyes showed terror. So, trying to calm my hero, I picked her up and laid her on my couch and turned on the TV. When a commercial break appeared, I looked over to the side. Bubbles was asleep. Poor thing. Gently, I picked her up and carried her to my room. Her sisters were still out cold. Smiling, I tucked Bubbles in and closed my door. Those three sure were cute, all snuggled up together. Walking downstairs, my annoying brother leapt up and tackled me. " Oh, get off!" I said as his elbow dug into my stomach. " No!" he told me. Pushing and kicking, I shoved him off and went into my sewing room. I needed to make the girls some other nightgowns. Collin, much to my pleasure, went upstairs. " Don't wake up the girls!" I reminded him. " Okay!" he answered. I then heard three slams from his creaky door. That little creep.

Collin's P. O. V

When will that girl learn I don't listen to her? When I finished slamming my door, I sat on my bed. One thing I dislike: The Powerpuff Girls. They think they're so great, all super and stuff. Well, they don't know a thing about fighting. Blossom is to brainy, a show-off, and thinks to much about everything. Bubbles is way to sweet. Always wanting to have peace, naive, and sensitive. Yeash. Buttercup I guess is okay. But she is a girl. She should act like one. And she never knows when to quit. Plus, why is she so protective over her sisters. I mean, for man sake! Ever man for himself! But I do know one thing: The Rowdyruff Boys rock! Brick is brainy, but doesn't go all, " G-13 form, ready!" or whatever. He totally rocks. And Boomer, though stupid, can be real mean and is funny. Butch is very mean and tough. Wow, those guys are cool. My room is totally like my sis's, but Rowdyruff themed. I think my mom and dad are going crazy with all this. Great. And how they put a hurtin' on those girls, unbelievable. I knew that was mercy, though. They could have sent those girls to their graves. I really hate how Sam is caring for them, though. I don't want those sissies in my home! But I have an idea to get them out. Heh, heh, heh.

Blossom's P. O. V

Wow, was I tired. I shot up fast. Were my sister's okay? Oh, dang, I snoozed! To my relief, both were asleep beside me. Phew. But where was Sam? I decided to inspect. Slipping quietly out of bed, I floated softly out the door. I heard laughing in the next room. Weird. I softly went to see around. I then met Ms. Linda. Nice lady, I guess. I found Sam sewing a pink cloth. " Oh, hello Blossom!" she said, holing up the gown, " what do you think of your gown?" I guess it was fine. She came to me and rebanaged my wounds and gave me some breakfast. I ate carefully. After that, she combed my hair and smiled. I was very unsure of this place. She seemed nice, but you can never be to careful. When she finished, I noticed my bow was gone. Turns out she had washed it. I inspected it very throughly. I then decided to cheek up on Buttercup and Bubbles.

Buttercup's P. O. V

Dang it! I can't believe I dozed off! I'm such an idot! Where were my sister's? I saw Bubbles, but Blossom was gone. _That Sam kid must have done something to her,_ I thought.. I looked at Bubbles. I could not let her get my other sister. So, I picked up my blue sister and hugged her. How could I tell her, I wondered. But, then, I was enraged. I burst into the hall and ran into Blossom. My head was killing me now. But I was very relieved when I saw Blossom was alright. I grabbed her up and hugged tightly. She pulled free, then smiled. " Are you alright?" I asked. She said she was fine, and I sighed. I still didn't trust Samantha, and I could tell by the look in those bright pink eyes Blossom didn't either. But Bubbles was completely at ease around her. Which made me even more cautious. If Sam did anything to hurt my sisters, she shall get it big time.

Bubbles' P. O. V

Where were they, I asked myself. I had sat up, and my sister's weren't in bed. I shot up, despite my pain, and went into the hall. I flew right over them, but screeched to a halt and went back. They looked at me, then flew up to me. They asked if I was fine, and I said yes. They still didn't trust Sam. But how could they not. She was so nice, caring, and sweet. Sure, it was a bit odd that she had all the puff stuff, but besides that. I told them they were being nuts, then went to Sam. She had just finished sewing some new clothes for us to sleep in. What a good pal! My sisters joined me and were keeping their eyes on everything. I just rolled my eyes as Sam rebanaged Buttercup. After that, Sam offered us some ice cream. I accepted, but Blossom and Buttercup passed. Boy, did they miss out!

Nobody's P. O. V

Just as Bubbles finished her cone, Collin went to them. " Hi, my name is Collin," he told Blossom and Buttercup, then turned to his big sis. " Sam, why is a Powerpuff doll doing in my room?" he asked her, crossing his arms. " Dude, calm down. It's just a doll," Sam said, rolling her eyes. " Get. it. OUT!" Collin demanded, pointing upstairs. He turned to the girls. " Do you want to see my room?" he asked sweetly. " Sure!" Bubbles said, skipping to him. " If she's going we're goin' with her," Blossom informed Collin, floating to her sis with Buttercup. " Girls, I don't think that's a good idea," Sam said, nervous. She had seen his room. " Why not?" Buttercup asked, crossing her arms. " Because, um..." Sam said, trying to think on how to tell them. " Don't be a baby, Sam!" Collin insisted, walking upstairs. Bubbles followed, eager. Blossom and Buttercup followed, uneager. Sam screamed, " Girls, no!" But they didn't hear her. She bolted after them, but Collin was at the door with them. " Here's my room," he chuckled, opening the red door.

Blossom's P. O. V

I'll never forget what I saw in that room.


	5. Nightmare

Puff Care 5

Blossom's P. O. V

It was completely Rowdyruff stuff! Everywhere! Just like Samantha's room, but our worst fear. I stood there in the doorway as I scanned the room quickly. I yelped, then looked at my sister's. Buttercup was growling, but I saw the fear in her eyes. Bubbles seemed to be in shock. She just stared, open-mouthed. " Well, go on in!" Collin said evilly, pushing us in. The door slammed behind us, then he locked the door. Oh, no! To add to this, our pictures were on the wall, with flaming darts in them and horrid things. It was terrible! Buttercup was gritting her teeth at the boys things. Bubbles had seemed to snap into her senses. She whirled around, screamed. She was now afraid of them, and didn't like being this close to things like them. She clung to me and sobbed softly into my dress. Her and I had a bond. I acted like her mother at times, and she was the sweet and innocent child. Poor kid. I wrapped an arm around her, then narrowed my eyes. I was not sure about Sam, but Collin was evil. Then it hit me. This was a trap! They were going to capture us and keep them fo themselves and torture us! We had to get out! Fast! Buttercup then caught on, because she lost it. She ripped posters off the wall and tore everything. The bed was vaporized, and it was a huge mess. Bubbles was done sobbing and now clinging to me out of fear and habit. It was useful sometimes when Buttercup got mad like that.

Buttercup's P. O. V

I was furious. The boys had hurt my sister's and myself, and Collin was torturing us. I lost it. I ripped apart posters and tore up the room. My sister's stood off to the side, watching. After the room was ruined beyond repair, I destroyed the door. I gently picked up my sister's and set them away. When I saw Collin, he was fighting and hitting Sam. I had no clue why, but I had different thoughts about Sam then. She wanted to help us. That's why she didn't want us in Collin's room. I was even madder at that boy. I screamed in pure anger, then put a hurtin' on that little creep. When I was done, I felt much, much better.

Collin's P. O. V

It was great. I had locked the Powerpuff's in with their fears. But I got a different reaction. First, I hear sobbing from Bubbles and a yelp. I smiled at that, then Sam started yelling at me. She demanded I let them out and yelled that I was evil. But I told her no way. So, she started hitting me and yelling. I started to hurt her back. As I did so, I heard yells and crashes in the other room. But I figured I was just thinking of my Rowdyruff fighting CD I had. Just as I hit my sis's arm, I heard a ear-piercing scream. Buttercup was angry and glaring at me. She then started injuring me. When she finished, I was in great, great, great pain. The last thing I saw was her growling at me before my world went dark.

Bubbles' P. O. V

Buttercup could be feel mean sometimes. She lost it all when Collin locke d us in his awful room. I was scared of those boys, so I had buried my face into Blossom and cried in fear. I looked up and gasped when I saw Buttercup destroying the room. After that, she burst down the door and hurt Collin. Blossom and I watched, not sure what to think. Finally, Buttercup calmed down. She flew to us and hugged us. Collin was out like a light, and pretty beat up. I now had a new enemy: Collin Windlolly.

Sam's P. O. V

Collin had gone overboard. He wanted my hero's gone, and that made me furious. I demanded he let them out, but when he repented, I screamed and kicked him. He was just hitting me with hard hands when Buttercup really injured him. When she finished, a called the hospital. Even though I now hate him, he's my brother. After Collin and my mom was gone, the girls flew to me and hugged me. I was amazed.

Blossom's P. O. V

As I watched Buttercup hurt Collin, I relized Sam wanted to help us and he wanted us gone. She had tried to keep us from the room, and I suddenly liked her. So when Collin the devil and Ms. Linda left, I hugged Sam. I was very sorry, and she needed to know that.

Buttercup's P. O. V

I had to let her know I was sorry. Sam had been so good to us, and I was all doubtful. I'm not very good with words, so I just hugged her. I noticed Blossom and Bubbles in the hug as well, but I could really care less then.

Bubbles P. O. V

After Buttercup injured Collin the devil, I looked at Sam. She had tried to get us out of that awful place, but Collin hurt her. My friendship with her was stronger than ever. I was overcome with joy when I saw Blossom and Buttercup hugging her out of forgiveness. I couldn't resist but joining in. Sam, I could tell, was happier than ever.

Nobody's P. O. V

After the four hugged, Sam led the girls into her room and rebandaged them. They all talked and laughed like best friends. Well, I say like. They were best friends now. After they all ate, they watched TV. It was perfect for Sam. Bubbles was sitting in her lap with Blossom and Buttercup sat very close to her. As it got later in the night, Bubbles and Buttercup drifted to sleep. Sam and Blossom put them in bed, and Blossom joined them. " Good night, girls," Sam whispered, shutting the door.


	6. Trust

Puff Care 6

Nobody's P. O. V

Sam woke up to a warm smell. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. The air smelled of eggs and pancakes. She licked her lips. Ms. Linda made the best pancakes. So she was surprised when she saw the girls in the kitchen, table set with a mess.

Blossom's P. O. V

That morning my sister's and I got up before Sam, and we decided to make her breakfast. When we looked for a pan, we couldn't find one and used a cake bowl. We poured in sugar, but Buttercup went a little crazy and the bowl filled up. We got some on us as well. Next we poured in water and chocolate chips. Those items wound up on us. The pancake mix was going just fine, until Bubbles bumped into me carrying the timer and it covered us. Buttercup laughed, so Bubbles took the box and chased her around. Moaning, I put the bowl in the oven and got out the eggs. My sisters returned, pancake mix covering them. Bubbles begged for me to let her do the eggs, and I let her. We had to use a plate for the pan. She did very good, but then Buttercup smashed an egg on her for revenge. She began to cry, and her and myself fussed at each other for Buttercup's actions. After we finished that, we put the eggs on. Buttercup fixed some milk as Bubbles ans I cleaned up the kitchen. Sam woke up just as we put in a new batch of pancakes in and got the good ones out. They were crazy looking, but good.

Sam's P. O. V

The girls did a great job with the breakfast. The pancakes looked crazy, but they were sweet. Buttercup finished first and went back to bed. I finished next and hugged Blossom and Bubbles. I then went to the TV and waited for them.

Bubbles' P. O. V

After Buttercup and Sam finished, I finished. I was going to watch TV with Sam, but decided to cheek on the other pancakes. When I listened and looked, I heard strange ticking. Hoping for an answer, I asked Blossom.

Blossom's P. O. V

Just as I finished, Bubbles asked me why the pancakes were ticking. Confused, I listened. They were ticking. Like a bomb timer. " Oh, no," I said. As if on cue, the pancakes exploded. The mix went everywhere. Bubbles and I were thrown against the wall and covered in warm goo. I then unstuck from the wall and landed in thick goo on the ground. My body figure was imprinted in the light brown stuff. I sat up and shook my head. Bubbles was beside me, licking her lips. " Yum," she told me. We both began to laugh. Just then, Buttercup and Sam rushed in and slipped into the goo. Bubbles and I laughed harder.

Buttercup's P. O. V

I was in a deep sleep when I heard a loud boom. I shot up like a bullet. What if my sisters or Sam were hurt? I dropped to the ground and ran into the kitchen. It was mess. I slipped into the goo and sat up. Blossom and Bubbles were covered in goo, and laughing. The oven was open and gooey. The pancakes had exploded, I figured out. Sam was beside me, also in goo. She must have slipped in as well. I saw that my sis's must have been against the wall because I noticed their figures. We were all laughing now. We did look really silly.

Bubbles' P. O. V

Wow. One minute I'm asking why the pancakes were ticking, and the next I'm against a wall covered in goo. When I slid down, I tasted it. It was sweet and warm. Blossom looked at me, and we laughed. We laughed harder when Sam and Buttercup ran in and slid down. After we calmed, we cleaned up the kitchen and ourselves. Our wounds were almost gone, but we had to change bandages because the old ones had pancake all over 'em. It was very funny.

Sam's P. O. V

I was just flipping channels when that boom rattled me. I was instantly worried about my pals. But, when I slipped in pancake goo, we all laughed and fixed the mess together. I was very pleased to see that the girls were almost healed. After we were clean, a beat-up Collin and my mom came home. Collin had cuts, bruises, and a broken arm and leg. He weeled quickly away to his room. We heard a scream when he saw what Buttercup had done. Laughing, we watched the news. We gasped at what we saw. The Rowdyruff Boys had enslaved many people and were steadily destroying the world. The girls gasped, and we looked at each other.

Buttercup's P. O. V

I saw the news about those boys. I knew we had to save the world, and my sisters knew it as well. But we didn't want to. We had just healed, and those boys would more than likely destroy us. But we loved the world and it was our duty. It was a painful moment, even for me.

Blossom's P. O. V

The news was horrid. Well, the news says bad stuff all the time, but this was worse. Those boys had to be stopped, and we were the only ones who could do it. I sure didn't want to, my sisters didn't, and Sam was worried sick, but we all knew we had to. We all looked at each other. Our eyes sent all our talk. We agreed we had to, but Sam would watch us and help us in any way she could. It really hurt to go.

Bubbles' P. O. V

I didn't want to go. But I loved my city and all who surround, so I knew I to. My sister's were in the same boat as me, but we faced facts. Sam promised to help us in any way she could, and that soothed me a bit. We floated up and picked up Sam. " Let's go, girls," Blossom said. That was the first time she said that in a long time. We took off for those evil boys. It was going to be dangerous, I knew, but we had to. We were the Powerpuff Girls.


	7. The BadBattle

Puff Care 7

Brick's P. O. V

We were destroying Paris when we heard three familiar voices. " Not so fast, Rowdyruff Boys!" they yelled. Three bright streaks cut the night sky. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They looked healed to me as they floated in front of us. Butch wanted to pound them first, Boomer wanted to eat, but I decided to scare them away. We floated toward them. " Well, if it isn't the Powerfluff Girls," I said, grinning. " G-give up n-now, a-and we'll g-go easy on y-you," Blossom said, trembling. " Or, we can pound you until you think right is left and left is up," Butch told them. That scared the girls, I noticed. " Stop it. Y-you know we'll beat you," Buttercup said, trying to sound brave. It didn't work. ' Okay," Boomer said, punching her in the eye. We laughed. Blossom and Buttercup huddled together, afraid. But Bubbles surprised us.

Bubbles' P. O. V

I don't know what got into me. After Boomer slapped Buttercup in the eye, I zipped to him and punched him in the gut. He went into a tall building and growled. I gulped. I was so dead. Butch went for me, but a pink and green flash sent him into Brick. Blossom and Buttercup floated beside me. The battle was on.

Buttercup's P. O. V

And it was not pretty.

Nobody's P. O. V

The girls and boys were battling in seconds. Cloth and hair was flying everywhere. All the people watched in hopes they would be safe again. Mad, the boys decided to se their secret move. The girls were hit again with it. Most energy was sucked away. They were bruised and cut as they fell onto the ground. The boys approached them, " It's all over, girls," Brick told them, holding up a power ball. His brothers did the same. The girls hugged each other and sobbed softly. Just as the boys were about to throw their balls, a powerful blow from behind sent them to their knees. It was Samantha, holding a Buttercup-I'm-so-strong baseball bat. The boys stood up and looked her.

Sam's P. O. V

I'm stupid. I'm so very stupid. I was, like I promised, watching the fight when those horrible boys unleashed their weapon on my friends. I was angry. It was no fair! I knew that they would destroy them, now that they were down. They were on the Loophole Tow er, so I bolted up the stairs with my baseball bat I brought. The boys were holding Powerballs in their hands, about to kill the girls. I smacked them in the backs of their heads, and they went to their knees. The girls were looking at me in a shocked expression. The boys stood up and glared at me. I gulped. I was so going to die.

Brick's P. O. V

Man, what had gotten into that lady? My brother's and I were just about to destroy those sissies when there was a sudden pain in the back of my head. I fell to my knees, and my brothers must have felt it to, We turned around to see some lady holding a baseball bat. For somebody without powers, she had an arm. We were going to knock her lights out. But as we approached her, we were lifted higher and spun around. I suddenly crashed into the Earth. My body was sore as all get out. It was the girls that did that. I was mad now. But those girls were ready for everything we did.

Blossom's P. O. V

Those boys had one chance to destroy us, and Sam ruined it for them. My sisters and I saw the boys coming for Sam and thought quick. We picked them up, spun them around, and released. We were ready now. Every attack the boys threw at us, we dodged and beat on them. I was confident as my Chemical X flowed through my veins. Those boys finally fell out of the sky.

Buttercup's P. O. V

Revenge. With every punch I gave, with every kick, I was adding revenge on them. It felt great when those boys crashed onto the ground. They looked at us with fear. " No more! No more!" they begged. They had got it. And they had got it good. Bad. Whatever.

Sam's P. O. V

I swear, those girls sure can get a point across. I cheered them on as they injured those sicko's. When they finished, the three fell onto the ground. Bubbles and Blossom picked me up and carried me down. Those boys were begging for mercy. Buttercup was laughing. Blossom went in front of them and gave a speech. Bubbles made sure I was fine, then joined Blossom.

Blossom's P. O. V

It was a great feeling, those boys begging. So I decided to make one thing clear before we sent them off. I flew in front of them and said, " Boys, even though you really hurt us, even though you nearly killed us, you three will never, ever defeat us. We're the Powerpuff Girls, and not even HIM could beat us. So, if you ever want to try, go on, but you will never defeat us. So get lost!" Bubbles flew beside me and added to it. " And, if you ever come around again, you better be good. 'Cause if ya' ain't, we're goin' kick your butts," she told them, swiping her arm in front of Butch's face. He whimpered. I nearly burst into laughter. The toughest ruff was scared of sweet and innocent Bubbles. The police force arrived just then. " Drain their X and take away," I commanded them. A lazar was upon the boys, then they were gone. It was a great moment.

Bubbles' P. O. V

Torturing those bad boys was fun. I know I'm sweet and stuff, but in cause you have not read the other chapters, they're cruel! So, I scared them before the police took them away. It was great. After the boys were gone, my sisters and I hugged Sam. If it hadn't been for her, we would have never survived. She was a great friend. That night, we cleaned up the world and freed all the people. It was all back to normal. Well, un-normal. That's just how life is here. But, it's good enough for me. We returned to Sam's home later and ate some special cake. It was good. That night, Blossom and I slept with Sam in her bed while Buttercup had the couch. We were healed, Sam was happy, and the world was safe. It was, for once, a silent and peaceful night.


	8. Goodbye, but not for long

Puff Care 8

Nobody's P. O. V

The next morning was calm and bright. The girls dressed, ate, and took a walk. Later, Ms. Linda called up Professor, who had been on a out-of-town business trip. As the four played tag, a slim white car pulled in the drive. " hey, hey, hey! How's my little girls doing?" a familiar burton asked. It was Professor. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup laughed and ran into his arms. " So, you're Sam?" Professor asked, looking up. She nodded. " Come here," he told her, opening a long arm. Sam snuggled in his chest. It was warm and soft. After they all talked and ate, Professor stood up. " Well, girls, I think we'd better go," he said. The girls sighed. " Let's go get your stuff," Sam sighed. The four walked up the steps.

Blossom's P. O. V

I couldn't believe it was the last time I would ever walk up those brown steps. I wanted it to last, so I went slowly. We were all sad now. I folded my clothes slowly and steady. We talked sadly and remembered all the good times. I was surprised about Bubbles and Sam flying together and running into those jailbird boys. But, it was a sad moment. Sam reached into her desk drawer and pulled out 4 bracelets. They were all pink, blue, green, and purple striped with matching hearts. They read: **Friends Forever. **" If I was to ever meet you," Sam said, " I swore to give you these." She handed one to us and put her's on. Tears leaked from my eyes. It was very touching.

Bubbles' P. O. V

I went slow up those stairs I had gone up so many times. I wanted it to last. When we got to Sam's room, I folded my stuff slowly. I wanted to remember this forever. When Sam gave us those bracelets, I cried softly. I looked at Blossom. Warm tears were falling from her eyes, and Buttercup was figting her tears. Sam was crying as well. We hugged. It was painful.

Buttercup's P. O. V

I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I was too proud. But with my sister's and Sam sobbing and hugging, it was a hard battle. I finally gave up. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed quietly. Sam reached over and pulled me to her. She was warm and soft as always. She had been so good to us, caring for us and giving us bracelets. We stayed in hug for a long time. It had to last.

Sam's P. O. V

I didn't want it to end. Those girls trusted me and loved me like a sister, and now we had to part. For good. A long time ago, I dreamed of meeting the girls. I made those bracelets and painted their colors and my fav color on them. I kept them in my drawer many years. And as they folded clothes, I remembered sitting on my bed, working on them, singing along my Powerpuff soundtrack. I saw them crying, and joined. We hugged tightly for such a time. They were so cute and sweet. They carried their stuff as we walked softly and slowly down those stairs. It was hard to say goodbye.

Professor's P. O. V (Surprise!)

I had missed my daughters so very much. I was overcome with joy when they saved us and when I heard about Samantha. I had the add most respect for that girl. But it broke their hearts to go. So, being smart, I had an idea. When they came down, I announced, " Don't worry, girls. You can see each other anytime." The girls cheered and laughed and hugged. Ms. Linda and I smiled at each other. My girls said good-bye, then flew into my waiting arms. I drove them home as they told me all what happened. Once home, the girls went to their room. I smiled as I began to fix dinner.

Bubbles' P. O. V

I was so happy. We could still see Sam! We ran upstairs and flopped onto bed. We laughed, and Blossom suggested we call Sam. She dialed the number and we talked on the phone. We could come over that Saturday! We laughed and played. Well, Blossom and I did. Buttercup snuggled into bed and told us to wake her when it was Saturday. It was great.

Blossom's P. O. V

Oh my goodness! We could still go Sam's place! My sister's and I bounded upstairs and fell to our bed. After a minute, I said, " Let's call Sam!" We called her up and saw we could come over Saturday. We laughed and talked. Then, Buttercup got in bed and fell asleep. That's our sister. Bubbles and I played Domino's. It was perfect.

Buttercup's P. O. V

We were going to Sam's on Saturday! It was awesome! But, I was exhausted now. So, I got on my gown and flew into bed. " Wake me when it's Saturday," I instructed Blossom and Bubbles. My pillow was soft and cozy. I closed my eyes and dreamt of Sam's house.

Sam's P. O. V

When the girls called, I answered on the first ring. I told them to come on Saturday, and I heard a yes, cheers, then the dial tone. Hanging up, I ate dinner. " I can't believe Buttercup did that," Collin muttered to me. " You deserved it, mister!" I reminded him, washing my plate. That night, I slept in my bed alone. It felt a little big, but I was cozy. I thought of the girls and all our times together. Looking out my window, I looked at the City of Townsville. Smiling, I closed my eyes. The day was safe thanks to my friends..The Powerpuff Girls.

Author Note: Well? How was it? Plz R and R, and I hope you loved it, Sam! Happy Friendaversry!


End file.
